masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Arsenal
Project Arsenal is a subset of Operation Concentrated Effort focusing on the Weapons namespace. Project Team Project Lead: *Trandra Project Team Members: *TW6464 *Bluegear93 Project Goals The goal of Project Arsenal is to ensure that all weapon based articles are laid out the same way, have the in-game description word-for-word, player notes sections that have little redundancy, are easily readable, correct information, and correct templates. Project Coordination Space Please add your name if you'd like to take responsibility for a project. Verifying in-game descriptions: Bluegear93 Numerical information: MoS Conformity: TW6464 (talk) 20:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Player Notes: All members Project Communication Space I'd like all members to take a look at the namespace pages, with an eye toward the specific project you're focusing on. That way, we can get at least 3 sets of eyes looking at all the pages. Things to keep in mind: *the difference between its and it's *The weapon classes are not proper nouns, so they don't need to be capitalized. *Walls of text are not fun to look at--break up notes if necessary. *At the same time, crowd-editing often results in repetition--try to consolidate related notes. I look forward to working with you for Project Arsenal! Trandra (talk) 20:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Project Commenting Space Coordinator Note: If is project wouldn't mind, we do have a missing element that was overlooked, the talents and power namespace. If this project is unwilling to work with that, then a separate project will be made. You do not have to say yes to this, and I want to emphasize that, but given the articles are similar and part of the player arsenal, it seemed like a place to ask this. You are again not required to accept this. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm okay with rolling in the talents and powers namespaces. Trandra (talk) 20:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I have all the weapons for ME2 and ME3, excluding the Collector Assault Rifle (ME2 & ME3), M-490 Blackstorm (ME2), N7 Typhoon (ME3), N7 Piranha (ME3), Kishock Harpoon Gun (ME3); thanks multiplay store. Someone else needs to verify these. Bluegear93 (talk) 21:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ok just went through the weapons for ME2, turns out I don't have the M-76 Revenant (ME2), M-300 Claymore (ME2), Geth Pulse Rifle (ME2), M-622 Avalanche (ME2), M-920 Cain (ME2). I can't get the two heavy weapons as I have very Iridium to research them. So if anyone have them, can someone do these for me. Bluegear93 (talk) 08:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I've finished the weapon descriptions (excluding the weapons I don't have). Bluegear93 (talk) 18:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Bluegear! I noticed you caught the missing hyphen on the N7 Eagle. :D I don't have all of your missing weapons, but I will check the ME2 Revenant, Typhoon, Piranha, and Kishock. Trandra (talk) 20:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, at least we got a mass chuck of the weapons descriptions done. Now we need to find is the rest and we can cross this off the list. Bluegear93 (talk) 20:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You guys are in charge of powers, so you might want to see my move proposal on Missile Launcher (power). It's been buried by waves of edits. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, Mr. Mittens. I keep meaning to check the actual Destroyer in-game power tree to see if they changed the power name there as well as in the kill feed. If so, I'll support it. Otherwise, I'd just recommend a redirect from Hawk Missile Launcher. Trandra (talk) 20:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::They did indeed change the name in the killfeed. That's how I first noticed it. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what MoS Conformity means. Could someone explain this to me? --TW6464 (talk) 19:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Does the article follow the Manual of Style? Bluegear93 (talk) 20:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, thank you! I'll get on that.--TW6464 (talk) 20:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::We're going to be taking a look specifically at the Weapons guide to make sure heading sections are in order, contain the correct information, etc. We are also responsible for checking the MoS conformity of powers pages. Trandra (talk) 20:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was just wondering are responsible for the power as well, well at that's cleared up, I work on that when I can. Bluegear93 (talk) 20:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC)